Perverted Ryoma
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //RyoSaku//ONESHOT// Ryoma had just realized he was also like his baka oyaji - pervert. Poor Sakuno.


**TITLE: Perverted Ryoma**

**Summary:** Ryoma had just realized he was also like his baka oyaji - pervert. Poor Sakuno. [ONESHOT]

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT.**

**

* * *

**

**---**

-8-** Perverted Ryoma **-8-

---

_Ryuzaki?_

Ryoma's a bit shock when he saw Sakuno's sitting on the floor of his favorite hang out in their school aside from the tennis court. What else? The rooftop.

_What is she doing here? _He thought without moving from where he is standing. He just looked at the braided hair girl with his eyes full of questions. Why? She never goes to the rooftop just to kill time!

_But anyway..._ He shrugged his shoulders and decided to enter the rooftop. He's really sleepy. He was forced to get up earlier this morning just to have a match with his oyaji.

Nanjiroh's very persistent to train him. He said that Ryoma needs extra practice now because he is going to graduate this year. He will encounter much greater opponents in his college years.

"R-Ryoma-kun...!"

His mind went back to the present when Sakuno called her, with her eyes full of embarrassment and she's blushing to death!

He didn't say a word but just walked closer to where she's at.

Sakuno looked down and wait for him to get closer.

Ryoma could say, Sakuno's being shy again. Well, what's new? She was always like that even after years had passed and now, even their graduation is nearly coming, she haven't changed a bit. Yes, he noticed it way long ago. But what can he do if that's her personality, right? Anyway, he's used to it.

He sat beside her, but has five inches away from her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when Sakuno's still quiet and still not looking at him.

"M-mou..." She said as if she's thinking of a reason. "I-I just want t-to – a – uhm..."

Ryoma didn't bother to wait for her answer and just lay his tired body on the floor. He's really sleepy.

Sakuno looked at him with a sad face and a dismayed one. Why? Ryoma had just fallen fast asleep!

She looked at Ryoma, her eyes with half of pain and half of happiness. She had seen Ryoma had changed a lot physically. He's much taller, manlier and handsomer than before. And he's the king of tennis now. But that's all that had changed. He's still the Ryoma she knew inside and out. The dense Ryoma who never in his entire high school life he had opened his heart and fall for a girl. Just one thing she know what he loves aside from his cat, Karupin. Tennis.

She sighed.

Years had passed and still, Ryoma didn't notice her.

She sighed again.

This is the hardest part of being a girl. You can't ask a guy out.

She's not the type of girl who has the confidence to ask a guy out. That was the last thing she would ever think she'll do.

She sighed again and looked up at the clear sky.

_Maybe we're not destined to be together from the very start..._

She looked at Ryoma again.

_Maybe we're – _

Just then, the bell rang.

She almost jumped her butt out when she heard the loud RING. But Ryoma didn't even bothered and disturbed from his sleep.

He's not even moving a bit.

Sakuno's having a second thought on whether she will wake Ryoma up or just leave him here because as far as she can see, he looked so tired and really lack of sleep.

_But classes are starting now. _

She sighed. At last she decided to wake him up.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." She hesitantly patted his cheek, worried that she'll disturb him and gets him mad.

No reaction.

"R-Ryoma-kun...?" She patted him again, gently, still afraid to get him irritated.

"Uhn..." Ryoma stirred. "Karupin, stop that." He said as he grabbed Sakuno from her nape. And before Sakuno knew, her right cheek was against Ryoma's right cheek.

He even rubbed Sakuno's back as if she was really his cat!

Sakuno didn't know what to do, her knees are hurting now. And before she could ever move, Ryoma rolled his body so his half weight is on her now.

_Oh!_ Sakuno gasped when she realized Ryoma's face was buried on her neck and he was breathing calmly. He's still asleep, she could say.

_Ryoma-kun...!_ What makes her feel really-really embarrass and her face is blushing in hell is that, Ryoma's left hand is on top of her right breast!

She could feel volts of electricity shocked every single nerve she has! He's not moving his hand but it gives her a lot of feelings and emotions which is new to her senses.

She nearly fainted, but gladly, she didn't.

"Ryoma-kun...!" At last she had found her voice.

"Karupin..." Ryoma said and much to Sakuno's surprise, Ryoma's giving her smack kisses on her lips.

She couldn't take the feelings, really. It overwhelms her. She felt her every single hair in her entire body had risen and she shivered. It was her first kiss! Not only the first one but the second one, the third one – oh, she couldn't count them all now!

Ryoma had mistaken her for his cat! What an embarrassing joke.

Sakuno couldn't move. She was as if – paralyzed. Her mind is in deep shock.

Ryoma began moving his left hand, which is on top of her breast. He squeezed the soft thing he's holding that made Sakuno fallen more into embarrassment and astonishment, but somewhat... she felt pleasure and it tickles her whole being.

But she couldn't take it anymore. This is the first time she felt these feelings and sensations, but this is wrong. Ryoma's rummaging her body now!

One thing got in her mind.

_Gomen, Ryoma-kun!_

She closed her eyes tightly and slapped Ryoma.

"Ouch!" Ryoma woke up.

His eyes widened when he noticed what their position is. He felt embarrassed when he realized where his hand is at.

He quickly removed it and sat properly and looked at the teary-eyed Sakuno.

What was he had done?

Before he could say a word, Sakuno run away as fast as she could.

He heard the door slammed.

_Eek!_

He looked at his left hand. He could still feel the softness of that part of her body, which he couldn't explain why it gives him the feeling of... pleasure?

_It feels good._ He thought but he immediately shook his head in disbelief that he did think that.

He will never grow up like his perverted father!

**-8-**

After that incident in the rooftop, Ryoma felt Sakuno's avoiding him.

Not that they always talk, and that they are friends and they are closed, but somewhat, he felt awkwardly different. She's way too far away than before.

And he knows the reason.

_Maybe I need to apologize?_

He knows that what he did was wrong. He was cupping her breast for heaven's sake! Well, he has his reason – he's sleeping and didn't realize what he was doing.

_And what else did I do?_

How he wishes he didn't do anything stupid other than that.

_I have to apologize._

So he looked for Sakuno after their practice for graduation that day. He saw her at the corner of the gym earlier together with her best friend, Tomoka so she must be here somewhere.

Ryoma looked around.

_There she is._

"Ryuzaki!" He called.

Sakuno turned her head to him and what Ryoma saw is a shock and a frightened face of Sakuno.

And before Ryoma could ever take a step closer to her, she run away as fast as she could as if Ryoma has some illness that could virus her.

_N-nani?_ He blinked twice. Then he realized that that was really happened.

One thing's for sure. Sakuno's avoiding him.

_And that doesn't feel right._

He thought of looking for Sakuno but decided not to. It will just waste his time and to add to that, he's too lazy to search for a girl. Anyway, he will surely see her again in the class tomorrow.

**-8-**

_Hn?_

What Ryoma sees is really shocking him.

Sakuno and Katsuo are too sweet while doing their duty as the cleaners for today.

He waited for Sakuno at the gate but decided to wait for her on their class room instead.

Then, much to his dismay, he saw this scene – Katsuo's holding Sakuno's waist, supporting her while the latter erases the higher part of the board.

He doesn't know why but he felt his anger came rushing towards his chest that made his heart suffer from pain.

He doesn't like what he saw and what he felt.

"Ah – Echizen!" Katsuo said when he realized Ryoma's presence. They are finished erasing the board. "What are you doing here? I thought you've gone home?" He asked cheerfully.

Ryoma looked at Katsuo, then to Sakuno who looked downward just as their eyes met.

"I'm waiting for Ryuzaki." He said without taking off his eyes on Sakuno. He saw Sakuno bit her lower lip.

"Eh? Why?" Katsuo asked, confused.

Ryoma didn't answer him, but just look at Sakuno.

Katsuo looked at them alternately, and then he got the message.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone." He said and left.

As the door closed, Ryoma walked closer to Sakuno, who is still looking downward.

"S-stop..." She whispers with determination in her voice.

Ryoma stopped, waiting for what she is about to say or do. But she never moved nor spoke again.

He decided to speak.

"Ryuzaki..." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry about... on the... ah..."

Why the hell does his words are not making any sense? He can't even finish what he wants to say!

"I-it's okay, Ryoma-kun... Let's just forget about that." Sakuno whispers again, still not looking at him.

Ryoma could feel she's really embarrassed and shy.

He didn't answer her for a while. Why her words caused his heart in pain? Forget? Can he really forget what happened? Why as if he can't accept what she said?

"What I did was really unforgivable." He said painfully.

"H-hai. I'm glad y-you know that." She said as she managed to look at his eyes. "T-to think that y-you're my f-first kiss and –"

"I kissed you?" Ryoma's eyes grew wider in astonishment. He really did something stupider than ever! He couldn't believe it his self.

"Y-yeah," Sakuno looked down again, with her face really red.

"I'm sorry." He realized, he really have to apologize. "First kiss should be for the person you like. And I just stole yours."

Sakuno looked at him straight into his eyes. Why he sees sadness and sorrow in her eyes? Maybe first kiss really means a lot to a girl.

"N-no, it's okay, Ryoma-kun," She said, "It's you whom I like, anyways."

He was stunned after those shocking words.

Wait... did he really heard it right?

"I like you, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said as if it was the most ordinary words that came out into her mouth.

There. She just confessed!

Ryoma blinked twice, no, thrice. He couldn't believe what she's saying.

Sakuno took her deepest breath and gather all of her strengths and confidence as she walked closer to Ryoma.

She had started confessing. Why not finish it? Anyway, their graduation day is coming and maybe they will not see each other again after that.

"L-look..." Sakuno said when she's in front of Ryoma. She held Ryoma's hand and placed it on her chest, on her heart. "It was you w-who's always been i-inside this heart."

Ryoma felt her heartbeats. It's as fast as his. So, he's not the only one who's trembling and nervous?

"Then, that means... you're mine?" He asked innocently, trying to put all the things that are happening inside his brain.

"Y-yes, I-I'm all yours... from the very start."

He gulped.

_So she's mine?_ He's still asking his self with that question. Those words are just started sinking slowly inside his mind.

He lowered his eyes on his hand, which is still on her chest. Then he realized, it's nearly touching her breast.

He felt his blood's rising from within. He remembered what it felt when he's cupping Sakuno's breast in the rooftop before. He felt good. And he wants to feel it again. So before his normal brain could ever stop him, his hand moved on its own.

"So this is mine, too?"

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped and quickly removed his hand from her breast. She was shocked!

"Well, you said that you're all mine, right? Then that's mine, too?" He asked innocently but with full of accusation.

"Y-yes, but d-don't touch it like that." Sakuno said while looking down. She's really blushing like crazy!

Ryoma grinned and pulled her head towards his chest. He's satisfied.

_I'm a pervert._ He just realized.

* * *

**A/N:** This story just came on my mind last night as I started writing on my notebook. I just wrote what my mind's saying. So blame it to my mind if this isn't good. hehe:p

Anyway, I dedicate this to my self. I just also realized, I'm kinda perverted too. hahahaha!!!


End file.
